Rejection
by Rosebubbles1234
Summary: There is a new girl and her name is Jessica. What will happen when Gabe falls for her? Rated K plus just to be safe! R&R please!
1. New girl

A/N: I only own the character Jessica. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.

* * *

Jessica's POV

Today is my first day at a new school, in a new city. When I walked in the classroom, I thought _Who is that hottie?_

I was daydreaming again when the teacher said "Jessica! Tell the class about yourself."

"As you already know, my name is Jessica but you can call me Jessi. I moved here a few days ago from New York. I also love sports and just having fun. Hope you guys make me feel welcome."

Miss then said "We will Jessi. Now take your seat next to Gabe Duncan. Gabe, please raise your hand."

Oh my gosh! I get to sit next to the hottie! "Okay, Miss." I said, trying to hide my excitement.

As I got to my desk, I cheerfully said "Hi!"

"Hi." The hottie -er- I mean, Gabe, said.

* * *

Gabe's POV

_Jessi. She's pretty. I wonder if she'll go out with me._ I thought. I was still thinking when I was distracted by a loud _thud._ I looked down and saw that Jessi dropped all of her books. I immediately scrambled out of my seat to help Jessi pick up her books. Now, why did I have that feeling someone was watching me? I looked around. No one was looking at me. "Oh well." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" asked Jessi.

"Huh?Nothing." I replied.

I thought I heard an "Okay..." from Jessi but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

Jo's POV

I sighed. "That was close. Gabe almost caught me staring at him." I whispered to myself. I saw how Gabe's cheeks had a little of pink in it. That can only mean one thing. He likes Jessi. I couldn't help but feel sad. I liked Gabe ever since I met him and I like him so much. But I know he would never like me back. Sometimes, I just wished he would like me back.

* * *

Aww. Poor Jo. Anyways, what do you think? Review!


	2. It's rejection time

Jo's POV

Okay, today's the day. I'm finally going to ask out Gabe Duncan! I walked up to him and asked the question I've always wanted to ask.

"Gabe, will you go out with me?"

Gabe's POV

Okay, am I crazy or did Jo Keener just ask me out? I don't know what to do. I like Jessi but I don't want to break Jo's heart either. What do I do? Hmmmm... Sigh, I guess I'll have to break Jo's heart.

"No, I can't. I like someone else. I'm sorry I-"

"No Gabe, you don't have to go on. It's fine."

Jo's POV

Then after that, I just ran. The good thing was, the bell already rang and it was time to go home. I ran all the way home, even though it's a kilometre away. I slammed the door behind me, ran to my room and lied down on my bed. _Why doesn't like me? _I thought. I started crying so much I went to sleep.

_The next day_

Jessi's POV

So today I found out from my new friend, Kit, that Gabe likes me. I also found out from her that Jo asked him out but Gabe rejected her. Well I'm going to ask him out soon. Hope he says yes.

A/N: This chapter is kind of short. There will be a few chapter left, maybe even only one more. Hope you guys like it so far. Review please!


	3. Asking out

Jo's POV

I woke up in the morning, remembering what happened the last two days ago. There was NO WAY I was going to school to face _him. _Or _Jessi. _Or anyone else who heard what happened. So I lied. "Mom! I'm not feeling well!"

Apparently, that got my mom up. She came in my room with the thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. Before she could leave, it beeped, which meant I wasn't sick. My mom said "Nice try. Now get ready for school."

When I got to school, the most terrible, yet predictable, thing happened. Gabe asked Jessi out. How do I know? Jessi was squealing about it all over the schoolyard. So now they're apparently a _thing._

Gabe's POV

I feel terrible, with Jo asking me out, and me rejecting her for Jessi. But I kind of like Jo, but I also like Jessi. I know that when I rejected her, I chose to break her heart and go for Jessi. I want to be with Jessi but something doesn't seem... right. It's like the universe doesn't want Jessi and I to be together. Oh well for the universe, because I'm going on a date with Jessi. That's when my friend Dylan said he was going on a date tonight too. That's when I got the idea of a double date. So I asked him. "Hey Dylan, do you want to go on a double date? Like Jessi and I and you and your date?"

"Okay, I'll go ask my date." he said.

That's when I saw him running towards Jo. He came back saying "My date's okay with it."

"Okay, I 'll go and ask Jessi right now." I said.

I ran up to Jessi and asked. "Jessi, do you want to go on a double date with you and me and Dylan and his date?"

"Sure, why not. Sounds like fun. Where are we going?" Jessi asked. I thought about this for a second.

"Bowling." I said.

"Sweet! I love bowling!" she exclaimed.

Jessi's POV

The next thing I saw was Gabe running towards Dylan to tell him where we're going for the date. Don't ask me how I know, I know things. Anyways, I'm super excited for our date tonight!

A/N: I know while Gabe's POV and Jo's POV are kind of long and then you see Jessi and her's is only 3 sentences. Review please!


	4. The double date and the plan

Jessi's POV

I was putting on my shoes when the door rang. I opened the door to find Gabe there. "Ready?" he asked.

"Totally." I replied.

And with that, we were off. Since his house, my house and the bowling ally were so close, we decided to walk. It wasn't before long that we entered the bowling ally. I saw Dylan and Jo together. _There is NO WAY Jo is Dylan's date! _I thought. But I knew it was true. Don't tell Gabe but I'm kind of interested in Dylan, and I like Gabe too but I like Dylan more. So tonight, I had a plan. A plan to steal Dylan away from Jo. Sure, Gabe might be heartbroken but I know he likes Jo so really, I'm not leaving him TOTALLY dateless. While Gabe and Jo were really good at bowling and having their own competition, I asked Dylan to help me "bowl". This is part of the plan. I pretended not to know how to bowl. I pretended to "bump" into him. And I pretended to "fall" so Dylan to catch me in his arms. And when he did, ours eyes met. Then, we kissed. Of course, this was probably the WORST timing ever because Gabe and Jo were coming back. And you guessed it, they saw.

"Dylan!" Jo screamed.

"Jessi!" Gabe yelled at the same time as Jo did.

"What?" Dylan and I said.

* * *

Jo's POV

I caught my date and Jessi LIP-LOCKING! I can't believe it! Dylan is supposed to be MY date NOT hers! I bet Gabe feels like this right now!

* * *

Gabe's POV

Jessi is my date! Not my BEST friend Dylan's! She should be kissing me, not Dylan! So I asked Jo right there to be my date instead.

* * *

Jo's POV

Gabe asked me to be his date instead of Jessi. Of course I said yes. I said to Jessi "So is Dylan your date now?"

"Yes. Is Gabe yours?" she answered and asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Then I asked her "Did you plan this?" I knew this because I saw a smile creep up on her face.

"Yep!" she exclaimed.

"Knew it." I said. Then I said to Dylan, Jessi and Gabe "Are we gonna bowl or what?"

"YES!" They yelled.

It was Jessi and Dylan against Gabe and I. Of course, Gabe and I won. Then we all went out for ice cream. It was the best date ever.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I think it's done now. Anyways, Dylan isn't my character either. If you saw the episode where Gabe goes for class president, that's where Dylan came from. I might upload a sequel to this. I MIGHT! If I do, it will mainly involve Jo and Gabe but Jessi and Dylan will be there too. Yes, I know that Gabe, Jo, Dylan and Jessi were my only characters in this story, but I hope you still liked it. Review please!


End file.
